Hitch Dreyse
Because of you guys,over 100 people from Stohess District were Killed! '' Hitch to Levi. Stats Name: Hitch Dreyse Species: Earth Pony Age: 15 (850) 19 (854) Status: Alive Family: Unknown Overview '''Hitch Dreyse' (ヒッチ・ドリス Hitchi Dorisu?) is a member of the Military Police Regiment stationed in Stohess District. She is a graduate of the 104th Cadet Corps, though she is not from the same division Eren Jaeger belonged to. Appearance Hitch has a somewhat catty appearance, with large amber eyes and chin length shaggy, wavy light brown hair. She wears the standard Military Police Regiment uniform like her fellow officers, except she wears a light green shirt underneath. Personality Hitch acts immature in certain ways, and seems to enjoy teasing and needling her fellow officers. She claims she chose to join the Military Police out of laziness, as it is well known that the senior staff are incredibly corrupt and she wanted to benefit from the system herself, but she did not take into account that, as a new recruit, her superiors would dump all their work on her. When Marlo claims to have joined the Military Police for noble reasons, Hitch breaks out into laughter and it is implied that she only got in through dishonorable merits. She does, however, state that she never would have chosen the Military Police if she had known that she would get stuck with all the work, implying that she did in fact earn her way in, and that Boris was merely insulting her Story Wall Sina Goodbye: Part One On the day before the 57th Exterior Scouting Mission, Annie Leonhart asks for her roommate Hitch to cover for her absence tomorrow. Hitch agrees, but only on the condition that Annie would accept a task that had been given to Hitch. Her task is to locate Carly Stratmann, daughter of the wealthy merchant Elliot G. Stratmann. Believing that Annie plans to meet a boy tomorrow, she asks who this boy is and is told by Annie that she is meeting a 15-meter Titan. Hitch believes Annie is making a bad joke.2 Later that day when Annie sets out to begin her search, Hitch takes the ferry into town and thanks Annie for taking her assignment as she passes by. Assualt on Stohess arc A few days after the 57th Scouting Mission, Hitch tries teasing Annie for sleeping late, and Boris Feulner tells her to leave Annie alone. Their conversation is interrupted by the arrival of their superior, who assigns them to protect the Scout Regiment escorts carrying Eren Jaeger through Stohess District that day. Hitch is later seen in the courtyard with her fellow soldiers, complaining about the harsh amount of work loaded onto the new recruits. When Marlo Freudenberg begins to lecture the group and claims to be the one who will fix up the MPs, Hitch breaks down in laughter at his ideas. The group are later seen patrolling the streets, on their way to their stations for their work that day. They see some of their superiors selling off their equipment to the market and Marlo goes to confront them. However, they begin seriously beating him and Hitch and Annie are forced to intervene, with Hitch apologizing to them on Marlo's behalf. After the fight between Annie Leonhart and Eren begins, Stohess is in utter ruin and Hitch can be seen on a rooftop with Marlo and her other comrades, questioning why there would be Titans fighting inside of Wall Sina. Clash of the Titans arc In the aftermath of Eren and Annie's brawl in Stohess, Hitch and Marlo are seen looking at the rubble from the buildings and bodies scattered all over. Hitch notes that the scummiest of all, is that there is not an "official" reason to why all these people died.4 The Uprising arc Accompanying Marlo in an attempt to capture wanted Scout Regiment members, both explore the forests outside of Trost. Hitch expresses her opinions on the recent events that happened in the Stohess District, and questions where Annie is, reminding Marlo that she was her room mate when Annie served in the Military Police. Their conversation is interrupted when Hitch hears water and tells Marlo to get his gun ready. The two then see Armin Arlelt gathering a supply of water from a nearby river. Hitch and Marlo both order Armin to put his hands up into the air, only to fall into his trap. Mikasa and Levi quickly jump behind the two, take their guns away and rid them of their other weapons and uniforms. Levi then questions Hitch and Marlo about their current positions in the Military Police as they sit on the ground with their wrists tied. Hitch, angry at the Scout Regiment, blames Levi and the entire Military branch for the aftermath of Stohess and for Annie's death, but is then told that Annie was the Titan in hiding, to Hitch's shock. Levi orders Sasha Braus to escort them somewhere else before releasing them. Jean Kirschtein interferes and offers to take them instead, taking them to a planned area. Arriving at the spot where Jean was to release them, he admits that he intends to kill the two of them with a knife because they are dangerous. As Marlo panics and explains that Levi did not want them to be killed, Jean says that this is his personal decision and the others know nothing. Jean then tries to stab them but trips and loses the knife. Marlo grabs it while Hitch runs and Jean and Marlo struggle over the knife. Hitch returns with a branch, smashing it against the side of Jean's head. Hitch attempts to hit him again, but Marlo stops her, saying that Jean was only testing him. Hitch and Marlo lead Squad Levi to the Interior Brigade Compound, so that the squad can attack it.5 After the military successfully overthrows the royal government, Hitch attends Historia Reiss's crowning as the new queen.6 After the coup, Marlo decides to join the Scout Regiment to help them retake Shiganshina District. Hitch, fearing for his safety, tries to talk him out of it, arguing that he can live comfortably with the honors he will be given for aiding in the coup, but is told off by Marlo. Discovering the Truth and Equestria After the Scout Regiments returns successful, Hitch attends a ceremony to watch as the surviving Scouts are honored for their accomplishments. Struggle for Ponyville arc Hitch becomes fast friends with Rarity Attack on Canterlot arc During his final moments, Marlo thinks of Hitch, theorizing that she is probably still sleeping. As Armin Arlert explains his plan to capture Cozy Glow to Eren and Fluttershy the now awake Hitch sits on the edge of her bed and stares out her dormitory window, worrying about Marlo and wondering if the operation to capture Cozy Glow and learn of her past will be successful.8 Once again, After the Scout Regiments returns successful, Hitch attends a ceremony to watch as the surviving Scouts are honored for their accomplishments. However, she is left visually distressed after hearing about Marlo's final moments. Flight of the Crusaders Hitch is visably sick after learning of Cozy Glow's past Civil War Arc Hitch Does not Choose a side The Lynch King arc Hitch joins the battle Raid on Manehatten arc Hitch mourns Rairty with Sweetie Belle War for Equestria arc Hitch has a heart to heart with Annie Abilites Hitch's actual abilities are unknown, as she has never been shown in combat. Boris Feulner suggests she lacks the abilities necessary to have been placed in the Military Police through honest means. Despite this, she shows keen abilities of persuasion when Marlo is being beaten. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Earth Ponies Category:Military Category:Military Police Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Non Ponies Category:104th Cadet Corps Category:Attack on Titan Characters